Rosalie, une nouvelle vie
by sharra976
Summary: Rosalie Hale est heureuse et rentre chez elle quand elle est sauvagement agressée par son fiancé, Royce. Pour elle, une nouvelle vie va commencer. Venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie, une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic'. Elle sera centrée sur Rosalie, sa transformation en vampire et ce qui s'ensuit.**

**Tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer et les passages en gras sont directement issus d'****Hésitation****. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

**Chapitre 1**

Rochester, 1933. La nuit était douce lorsque je quittais mon amie Véra. Je venais de passer quelques heures merveilleuses. Elle en avait de la chance ! Elle avait épousé un jeune charpentier qui la rendait heureuse. Ce n'était pas le meilleur parti de la ville, mais il était bien. Cependant, les parents de Véra ne le voyaient pas ainsi. Issu d'une basse classe sociale, Alan n'était en rien le gendre qu'ils espéraient Ils avaient tout fait pour empêcher cette union, mais Véra n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant, elle et son mari vivaient dans une petite maison meublée avec goût. Véra et moi avions passé l'après-midi à discuter autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux. Une discussion qu avait surtout tourné autour de mon futur mariage avec Royce King. Nous avions été interrompue par Henry, son garçon de quelques mois. Ce qu'il était adorable, avec ses petites fossettes et ses cheveux noirs bouclés…Un vrai petit ange. Alan, le mari de Véra, était rentré de bonne heure et nous avions dîné tous les quatre.

Il était tard lorsque je décidais de rentrer chez mes parents. A pied, il me faudrait environ 30 minutes pour parvenir à destination, mais cela ne m'effrayait pas. Que pouvait-il m'arriver ? Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues et, de toute manière, personne n'avait jamais été agressé dans ce quartier. Profitant du calme et de ma solitude, je pensais à ce qui m'attendait : mon mariage, ce jour tant espéré.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours attiré les regards masculins. J'étais fière de ma beauté et j'y veillais. Ma peau blanche n'était pas dépareillée par des traces de bronzage. C'était réservé aux femmes des ouvriers, celles qui travaillaient. Ma vie était tout autre. Grâce à l'argent de mon père, j'avais grandie dans un cadre protégé. Je savais que je n'aurai pas besoin de travailler et que ma vie ne serait remplie que par des loisirs et la famille que je voulais fonder. Nul souci ne viendrait rider mon front. Mes mains resteraient toujours d'une douceur parfaite, aucunement altérées par un labeur quelconque. Je surveillais ce que je mangeais, désirant conserver ma taille fine. Pas question de se laisser aller à l'embonpoint comme nombre de filles de ma connaissance. Je passais du temps, le matin, à coiffer mes longs cheveux blonds. Leur aspect soyeux et brillant réhaussait ma beauté. Je ne me voyais absolument pas les couper, comme c'était la mode. Leurs ondulations ajoutaient de la sensualité à ma démarche. La beauté était un atout, et j'étais fière de la mienne.

D'ailleurs, c'était également l'opinion de mes parents. Ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et étaient persuadés que ma beauté m'ouvrirait toutes les portes. Ils parlaient tellement souvent de ce qu'ils rêvaient pour moi que je me mis à désirer ces choses-là. Un grand mariage à faire pâlir d'envie toutes mes amies. Une immense maison avec des domestiques. Aucun souci matériel. Tout ce que j'aurai à faire, c'était de rester belle, donner naissance à mes enfants et m'amuser. Cet avenir me plaisait. J'étais jeune, mais je me sentais tellement prête…

J'aimais sentir les regards sur moi. Même ceux des hommes accompagnés. J'avais su très tôt comment, d'un seul regard, je pouvais obtenir ce que je voulais du sexe opposé. Personne ne m'avait encore résisté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me comparer aux autres filles, et trouvais invariablement que j'étais plus belle qu'elles. Ce n'était pas de la vanité, mais un simple fait. Peut-être pas objectif, mais pour l'instant, personne ne m'avait détrompée.

En tout cas, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'_ils _arrivent en ville. Je ne les avais vu que deux fois, mais il m'était impossible de les oublier. Le docteur Cullen, sa femme Esmée et son jeune frère, Edward. Je les avais rencontrés lors d'une soirée chez des amis. J'avais l'habitude que, lorsque j'arrivais à une réception, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Et là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Une partie de mes admirateurs habituels restait concentrée sur un couple que je ne connaissais pas. Le fils de l'hôte de la soirée, Bradley Stevenson, est venu m'accueillir et s'est empressé de me présenter aux nouveaux venus. Malgré le choc que j'ai ressenti, j'ai réussi à conserver une attitude amicale et enjouée. Je devais bien avouer que la femme était plus belle que moi. Sa peau blanche n'avait aucun défaut, ses cheveux auburn était magnifiques, sa voix douce et chantante, sa taille parfaite, son maintien royal. Ses yeux mordorés étaient réellement sublimes, leur couleur inhabituelle ajoutant à sa perfection. Cela, à la limite, j'aurai pu l'accepter. Après tout, il était réaliste que je ne sois pas la fille la plus belle sur terre. Mais ce qui était insupportable, c'était que j'avais trouvé que les deux hommes aussi étaient tout simplement superbes et me surpassaient. Le docteur et son frère avaient tous deux la peau aussi pâle et parfaite que celle d'Esmée, et leurs corps respectaient des proportions irréprochables. Les cheveux blonds soigneusement plaqués du docteur contrastaient avec la chevelure rousse en désordre d'Edward. Ils avaient exactement les yeux de la même couleur, celle de l'or foncé. Leur façon de se tenir et de parler montrait clairement la bonne éducation qu'ils avaient reçue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que, même si ma peau était blanche, elle n'avait pas ce grain parfait qui était le leur. J'avais beau être fine, mon ventre n'était pas tout à fait aussi plat que celui d'Esmée. Mes cheveux ne reflétaient pas la lumière de la même façon que les leurs. Mes yeux bleus étaient loin d'avoir la profondeur du regard des Cullen. Je me sentis presque empotée lorsque je remarquais avec quelle grâce ils bougeaient. Mais le plus inadmissible, ce fut l'attitude d'Edward à mon égard. Oh, il avait été poli, mais il m'avait regardé de la même manière que les autres invitées de la soirée. Je n'avais pas vu dans ses yeux cette petite étincelle que les hommes avaient en me voyant. Comme si je n'avais pas plus d'intérêt pour lui que toutes les autres grues qui papillonnaient autour de lui ! Il m'avait traité, moi, Rosalie Lilian Hale, exactement de la même façon que Louisa Seagall, avec son embonpoint, ses tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux ternes, sa grosse bouche et ses yeux trop rapprochés ! Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être ignorée de la sorte. Pour cacher mon embarras, je m'étais montrée plus enjouée que de coutume, regagnant rapidement ma petite cours de jeunes hommes. Cependant, je n'avais pas cessé de l'observer. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait. Mais même appuyé nonchalamment au balcon, il conservait toute sa perfection.

Tout en marchant, je secouais la tête. Si je continuais à penser à eux, j'allais me mettre en colère. Je préférais songer à ma rencontre avec Royce King. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à reprendre la direction de la banque qui appartenait à son père et où le mien travaillait, mes parents avaient conçu le projet de m'unir à lui. Il représentait un parti formidable, d'après eux. Lorsque, sur l'insistance de ma mère, j'apportais son déjeuner à mon père, je ne fis guère attention à Royce. Il était agréable à regarder, avec ses cheveux d'un blond clair et des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Il respirait la confiance en soir et, bien entendu, il m'avait remarqué et suivi des yeux tout le temps où j'étais à la banque. Le soir même, il envoya des roses à la maison. J'étais émue par cette attention. Surtout que chaque jour commençait avec la livraison d'un bouquet de roses ou de violettes. Mes parents appréciaient et encourageaient cette relation. Confiante et charmée par tant de délicatesse, je me mis à voir Royce différemment. Il représentait le prince charmant de mes rêves. Avec lui, je serais à l'abri du besoin et aurais tout ce que je désirais. J'aimais l'idée de me marier avec lui, de vivre la vie que je souhaitais si fort. Deux mois plus tard, nous annoncions nos fiançailles.

Maintenant, je ne ressentais plus de jalousie lorsque j'allais chez Véra. Bien au contraire. Je savais que j'allais avoir une plus grande maison que la sienne, que ma vie serait plus douce que la sienne. J'imaginais mes enfants, forcément beaux et blonds, jouant sur la pelouse de l'immense propriété des King, alors que son petit Henry devrait se contenter d'un modeste jardinet. J'imaginais déjà la réussite de mon futur mari, le bonheur de voir nos enfants grandir et s'épanouir, la vie parfaite qu'ils allaient avoir… Tout ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait désirer. Je ne craignais même pas la perte de ma fine taille à cause des grossesses. Naïvement, je m'imaginais avec un joli ventre arrondi par la promesse de la vie à venir. Je m'arrangerai bien pour retrouver mes courbes agréables sitôt l'accouchement passé. Je me voyais si bien, telle que j'étais présentement, avec deux enfants adorables près de moi. Ces doux rêves amenaient un peu de rouge à mes joues. Je devais être la fille la plus heureuse de la terre. J'avais tout : la beauté, un fiancé charmant (même s'il était légèrement distant, à mon goût), un avenir radieux. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

Soudain, un léger frisson s'empara de moi, me ramenant à la réalité. En cette fin avril, il faisait vraiment très froid. Je resserrais les pans du manteau (encore un cadeau de Royce) autour de moi. Ce temps m'inquiétait. Dans une semaine avait lieu mon mariage. Pourvu qu'il fasse beau et bon. Je ne me voyais pas du tout mettre un manteau sur ma superbe robe de mariée. J'avais déjà fait 3 essayages et, à chaque fois, je me trouvais de plus en plus belle dedans. De fines manches en tulle, un bustier en dentelle, une longue jupe évasée avec une traîne plus qu'appréciable, j'allais être vraiment une reine ce jour-là.

Un second frisson me fit presser le pas. Les rues étaient sombres, malgré les réverbères. J'étais soudain pressée de rentrer chez moi. Je pensais à la douce chaleur de notre maison et accélérais encore un peu. Je sursautais en entendant soudain des éclats de voix. Par réflexe, j'en cherchais la provenance. Un peu plus loin, sur l'autre trottoir, un groupe de cinq hommes s'esclaffait, près d'un réverbère cassé. Un bref instant, je regrettais de ne pas avoir appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher chez Véra. Mais le trajet était si court que je n'avais pas voulu le déranger pour si peu. Et puis, ces ivrognes étaient bien trop occupés à rigoler. Je n'allais même pas passer à côté d'eux, puisque je devais tourner à la rue suivante, à ma droite. Pas de quoi avoir peur. Je me remis en route lorsque j'entendis qu'on m'appelait.

**- Rose ! **

Surprise, je constatais que cet appel familier venait de la bande d'ivrognes. En regardant mieux, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en fait de Royce et de quatre de ses amis, des fils de riche comme lui et qui riaient bêtement.

**- Voilà ma Rose ! brailla mon futur époux, s'esclaffant avec la bande, l'air tout aussi idiot qu'eux. Tu es dehors bien tard, chérie. Tu nous as fait attendre si longtemps que nous sommes transis.**

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. D'habitude, il ne buvait que très peu, lors de soirées. Il m'avait confié qu'il n'appréciait guère le champagne. Dans mon innocence, je n'avais pas relevé et m'était dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un fiancé qui n'aimait pas l'alcool. Or, je découvrais qu'il adorait cela. En vérité, le champagne était trop doux pour lui, il appréciait les boissons plus corsées. Et cela, je le compris dans le temps qu'il me fallut pour le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas que j'avais très envie d'être près de lui. Mais il aurait été fort impoli de ma part de ne pas aller le saluer, ainsi que ses amis. Un petit bonjour, et je me dépêcherai de rentrer chez mes parents. Rien que cinq minutes à passer avec eux…Surtout que Royce avait dit qu'ils m'avaient attendue. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il ? Nous n'étions pas supposé nous voir ce soir. Et il savait que j'étais chez Véra, comme très souvent. C'était la seule véritable amie que j'avais. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa dernière phrase, mais je mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

**- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, John ? croassa-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'attirer à lui. N'est-elle pas plus mignonne que toutes tes fleurs de Georgie ? **

En prononçant ces quelques mots, il m'envoya un souffle chargé d'alcool en plein visage. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas froncer le nez. Rien que cette odeur me donnait la nausée. Redressant les épaules, je regardais ce fameux John. Puisque Royce était, comme d'habitude, fier de mon physique, je me devais de lui faire honneur. Dans l'obscurité, je ne distinguais pas bien les traits de ce John. Tout ce que je voyais avec certitude, c'était ses cheveux bruns et son teint mat. Plus grand que Royce, il fit un pas vers moi. Je pus alors mieux le voir. Il avait le visage fin, anguleux même, avec des pommettes qui ressortaient. Ses yeux noirs auraient pu être beaux, si des veines rouges ne venaient en dépareiller le blanc. La façon dont il me regardait me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme appréciant le physique d'une femme. C'était plutôt le même regard qu'avait mon père lorsqu'il regardait un cheval ou une marchandise de prix. Voilà, c'était exactement cela. J'avais l'impression d'être un objet dont on essayait de déterminer la valeur. La colère commençait à monter en moi, mais je me tus. Hors de question de me donner en spectacle devant ce malotru ! A la place, je mis toute la colère que je ressentais dans le regard que je lui renvoyais.

**- Difficile de juger, répondit [John] avec un accent du sud traînant. On ne voit rien, sous ces fanfreluches.**

Non mais quel toupet ! Il ne pensait tout de même pas me voir dans une de ces tenues légères qu'affectionnent les filles dans certains endroits ! Le mépris remplaça instantanément la colère dans mes yeux. Dès demain, lorsque Royce aurait dessoûlé, il allait falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion, tous les deux, au sujet de ses fréquentations et de ses mauvaises habitudes. S'il croyait que j'allais tolérer que ces amis me parlent de cette manière, il se trompait lourdement. Mais pour l'instant, je restais coite. Parler à John serait lui donner trop d'importance. Et Royce qui ne prenait même pas ma défense ! Au contraire, il riait avec les autres, comme si John avait dit une bonne plaisanterie. L'image de mon beau prince charmant était en train de se fissurer rapidement.

Subitement, sans que je m'y attende, Royce m'arracha ma veste. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je remarquai seulement que tous les boutons avaient sauté, se répondant par terre. Comment osait-il agir de la sorte ? Je me sentais terriblement humiliée. J'étais là, avec ma jupe et ma chemise fine, en face de ces quatre individus, avec Royce qui me tenait fermement un bras. Je me retournai vers mon fiancé, prête à le gifler, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

**- Montre-lui donc tes attributs ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare en me retirant mon chapeau cette fois.**

Mais il le fit si maladroitement que les épingles qui retenaient mes cheveux se prirent dans mon couvre-chef. Sentant une légère résistance alors qu'il pensait retirer rapidement le chapeau, Royce tira un grand coup. Je ne pus retenir un cri en sentant les épingles m'arracher des cheveux. Je portai la main à mon crâne afin de voir si je saignais ou non. Royce riait, mais d'une façon presque démente. Ma colère s'évanouit aussitôt, bien vite remplacée par la peur. Jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur moi. Je n'avais jamais souffert. Au contraire, j'avais toujours été choyée, protégée. Et là, j'étais humiliée en public, malmenée par mon futur époux. Je jetai un regard terrifié vers les quatre amis de Royce. Ils riaient et me regardaient étrangement. J'avais trop vu des yeux désireux se poser sur moi pour ne pas reconnaître ce regard, même embué par l'alcool.

- C'est déjà mieux, poursuivi John, goguenard. Mais je ne vois toujours pas bien comment elle est fichue, ta belle.

- Eh bien, on va voir ça tout de suite, lui répondit Royce, raffermissant sa prise sur mes bras.

Paniquée, je sentis qu'il m'entraînait. Je criais et me débattais, tentant de me libérer. Mais pourquoi étais-je rentrée si tard ? Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas appelé mon père ? Je continuais à crier, à appeler à l'aide mais tout ce que je récoltai, ce fut une formidable gifle de Royce. Il me frappa si fort que j'en eus le tournis. Mais je me repris très vite, surtout lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille. Alors que je donnais des coups de pieds à Royce, quelqu'un me les saisit ! Je ne pouvais plus rien faire et je fus transportée, toute hurlante, dans une des ruelles sombres à proximité.

La ruelle était étroite et tellement sombre que je ne voyais pas plus loin que Royce. On me lâcha brusquement les jambes et mes pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais perdu mes chaussures. Royce me plaqua contre le mur et me gifla à nouveau. J'en fus tellement choquée que je cessais de crier.

- Arrêtes de hurler comme ça ! cria mon futur mari. On veut juste voir comme tu es belle. Tu aimes ça, hein, le regard des hommes sur toi ? Alors profites !

Il posa une main sur ma gorge, coupant presque ma respiration. Je l'agrippais, voulant le faire lâcher prise, mais il était trop fort. L'alcool et l'excitation décuplaient ses forces. De son autre main, Royce agrippa mon chemisier et tira si violemment dessus qu'il déchira en même temps ma fine combinaison, dévoilant mes seins. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Il cessa soudain de rire. Dans un bref sursaut d'espoir, je crus qu'il allait arrêter ce jeu cruel, me demander pardon et me raccompagner chez moi, ou au moins me laisser partir. Mais je déchantai très vite.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine. Il arracha alors complètement ma combinaison. Ses copains se rapprochèrent, admirant le galbe parfait de mes seins. Le froid me fit frissonner et, dans un mouvement pitoyable, je tentais de cacher ma poitrine avec mes bras. Avec sa main, il se saisit d'un de mes poignets et me força à écarter mon bras, qu'il plaqua contre le mur.

- Voyons, pourquoi veux-tu cacher pareilles merveilles ? murmura-t-il, doucereux.

Je vis soudain John à ses côtés. Avec effroi, je le regardais tendre sa main mate vers moi. Mais Royce le repoussa.

- C'est ma fiancée ! vociféra-t-il.

- C'est vrai, approuva John. A toi l'honneur.

Alors, John s'empara de mes bras, les releva au-dessus de ma tête et les écrasa contre le mur. Le froid me faisait frissonner. Baissant la tête, je vis avec horreur que mes seins se dressaient.

- Mais regardez, elle aime ça, fit Royce, souriant. Ma chérie, il fallait me le dire plus tôt. En fait, tu es une vraie garce, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec brutalité, il s'empara d'un de mes seins et le pétrit violemment. Je poussai un cri de douleur. J'essayais de me libérer, je bougeai pour échapper à cette caresse immonde.

- Elle en redemande, la petite, fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Pas si coincée que ça, ta bourgeoise.

La main de Royce descendit et s'agrippa à ma jupe. Il tira dessus avec brusquerie. Mais le tissus résista, en s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Je gémis, les sanglots étouffant ma voix. Royce tira encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le tissu cède, laissant une traînée rouge sur ma taille. Ma culotte fut arrachée en une seconde et Royce s'écarta, me contemplant.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue ainsi. Tu es magnifique, me complimenta Royce.

- J'admet qu'elle est superbe, renchérit John.

J'entendis des grognements approbateurs. Je vis avec terreur Royce se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de moi et sentis, contre ma cuisse, sa virilité durcie par l'excitation.

- Mais tu trembles, ma chérie. Laisse moi te réchauffer. Toi, pousse-toi, ajouta-il à l'adresse de John, en l'écartant.

Il se plaqua contre moi. Je tentais de le repousser avec mes mains et mes jambes. J'entendis à peine les rires de ses acolytes qui se régalaient apparemment du spectacle.

- Mais c'est que tu en veux plus ! Quelle impatiente tu fais !

Je me débattis de plus belle, retrouvant suffisamment ma voix pour crier. Soudain, Royce me frappa violemment au ventre avec son poing. J'en eus le souffle coupé et m'affaissais légèrement.

- Je vais te faire crier d'une autre manière, ma belle.

Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvai allongée sur le sol, Royce sur moi. Il se souleva un peu, le temps de tripatouiller son pantalon, avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur mon corps. Je me débattis avec l'énergie du désespoir. Cela n'eut pour résultat qu'une nouvelle volée de coups. Je sentis qu'il essayait d'écarter mes jambes avec les siennes et je me concentrais afin de les maintenir serrées. Mais je ne tins pas longtemps, entre la volonté de Royce et ses coups. Mes cuisses s'écartèrent brusquement et Royce me pénétra violemment. La douleur fut telle que j'en hurlais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je criais tout en me débattant, mais cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Comment l'être si charmant que je connaissais pouvait-il être en fait un monstre de la pire espèce ? Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans s'arrêter et mes sanglots étouffèrent ma voix. Lorsqu'enfin Royce se retira, je me recroquevillais. Je me sentais sale. Une douleur inouïe irradiait de mon bas-ventre et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que je saignais. J'ignorais comment j'allais trouver la force de me lever et de rentrer. Mais mon calvaire n'était pas fini.

- A mon tour, déclara John, très calmement.

- Ne te retiens pas, lui conseilla Royce. Elle aime la brutalité.

- T'inquiète. Je sais comment mater ces petites péronnelles. Je ne serai pas aussi rapide que toi.

John se monta encore plus brutal que Royce. Il cherchait à me faire mal, aimant m'entendre crier, n'hésitant pas à tordre mes seins lorsque ma voix faiblissait. J'eus l'impression que ces assauts duraient une éternité. Je ne sentais plus rien d'autre à part cette douleur abominable. Le froid n'avait plus prise sur moi, ni les cailloux que je sentais s'incruster dans la peau de mon dos. Enfin, il s'affala sur moi. Brisée, je repliai mes jambes, surprise d'être en vie et de ressentir encore quelque chose.

Les trois autres amis de Royce me prirent à leur tour, s'ingéniant à force de coups et de griffures, à faire bouger mon corps meurtri. Lorsque le dernier eut fini, Royce recommença. Il m'arracha des cheveux, me faisant gémir. Je sentais que je perdais le contact avec la réalité. Il avait beau me pincer, me griffer, me tirer les cheveux, mon corps ne régissait plus. C'est à peine si je frémis lorsque son poing me cassa le nez. Il termina néanmoins son affaire et se releva. Pas un frisson n'agita mon corps. Je ne sentais plus que la douleur.

Je les entendis rire, se congratuler et s'éloigner. Mais tout cela semblait venir de si loin… Ils devaient croire que j'étais morte. Ce qui était bien près de la réalité. Pourtant, j'étais encore en vie. A mon grand étonnement, à mon grand désarroi. Tout mon corps me semblait être à vif, pas un seul endroit n'était épargné par la douleur. Je m'évanouis.

Soudain, quelque chose effleura ma conscience, me ramenant dans le monde réel. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce qui m'avait réveillé, c'était une sensation de froid sur le visage. Je constatais, stupéfaite, qu'il neigeait. J'étais encore capable de ressentir le froid qui m'entourait ! La seule chose qui me couvrait, si je puis dire, c'était les lambeaux de ma chemise. Je me sentais frigorifiée, et cela m'irrita. J'étais ébahie de pouvoir ressentir autre chose que ma douleur. Lentement, je réussis à bouger mon corps meurtri. Je me mis sur le côté, ramenant mes jambes vers moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'ignorais si c'était à cause de mon nez cassé qui continuait à saigner, ou si j'avais des côtes cassées. Je sentais que ma vie s'échappait, au fur et à mesure que je perdais du sang et que je me refroidissais. Brisée, je n'avais pas la volonté de me battre pour survivre à ce qui m'était arrivé. Je désirais la mort, je l'appelais de toutes mes forces. Je trouvais qu'elle mettait trop de temps à venir. Une douce torpeur m'envahit, atténuant la douleur. Esquissant un sourire, je me laissais glisser dans un état de demi-conscience bienvenu. Je ne sentais plus rien, comme si j'étais détachée de mon corps. Doucement, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans l'inconscience, heureuse en songeant que je mourrai enfin.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**Onja : je sais, c'est une histoire triste, mais Rosalie m'intéresse. Elle est décrite comme super belle, mais elle cache une telle douleur en elle qu'elle m'est sympathique.**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. A la base, cela devait être plus court, mais je me suis laissée emporter. Pas grave, la suite sera au chapitre suivant…**

**Les parties en gras appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Je flottais dans une bienheureuse douceur lorsque quelque chose de froid me frôla. Avec force, je m'évertuais à rester dans la torpeur qui me baignait. Malheureusement, mon cerveau et mon corps refusaient de se plier à ma volonté. Je voulais me rendormir alors que mon esprit tentait d'analyser ce que je ressentais, d'interpréter ce froid qui touchait mon corps. Tout semblait me pousser vers la réalité, une réalité que je voulais fuir. Ne pouvais-je donc pas mourir tranquillement ? Avec le froid, mon cerveau enregistra les signaux de douleur jusqu'alors enfouis. Ce fut dans un gémissement que le voile de l'inconscience se déchira.

- Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle, fit une voix douce.

Je crus entendre de la compassion dans le timbre de cette voix. Curieusement, cela me fit du bien. Après tous ces rires horribles, quelqu'un semblait s'inquiéter de moi. Je fis un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou autour de moi. Lentement, ma vision redevint normale, même si j'avais du mal à rester éveillée. La première chose que je vis, ce fut un pantalon. Quelqu'un était agenouillé près de moi. Me souvenant de mon état et du spectacle que je devais offrir à cet inconnu, je bougeai un bras, voulant me couvrir un tant soit peu.

- Doucement, reprit l'inconnu. Vous êtes blessée.

J'eus la force de sourire à ces mots. Comme si je pouvais ignorer que j'étais meurtrie de toutes parts…

- Vous êtes couverte de bleus et de griffures, m'informa-t-il, pensant peut-être que j'étais inconsciente de ce qui s'était passé. Votre nez ne saigne plus, mais il est cassé. Tout comme vos côtes. Respirez lentement par la bouche.

J'obtempérai, tout en remarquant un sifflement dans l'air qui me dérangeait. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était moi qui faisais ce bruit, en respirant. Je tournai doucement la tête, curieuse de connaître l'identité de l'homme près de moi. Je découvris d'abord qu'il ne portait qu'une simple chemise de toile. Je me fis la remarque qu'il ne devait pas avoir chaud, avec la neige qui tombait. Comment pouvait-on sortir sans un manteau ? Je me souvins d'avoir ressenti de la fraîcheur en sortant de chez Véra. Dire que ce n'était que quelques minutes plus tôt… Ou quelques heures ? Cela me semblait si loin, comme datant d'une autre époque… Levant un peu plus la tête, je découvris enfin le visage de l'inconnu… et poussai un léger cri de surprise. Comment aurai-je pu ne pas le reconnaître ? De tous les habitants de cette ville, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me trouvât… Sa peau pâle se détachait dans l'obscurité relative de la ruelle. Un air soucieux imprégnait les traits parfaits de son visage. Curieusement, il me sembla plus jeune que je ne l'avais cru la première fois que je l'avais vu. Mais c'était peut-être simplement parce que ces cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés.

- Doc… Docteur Cullen… articulai-je laborieusement.

- Oui, mademoiselle Hale, répondit-il, en me regardant.

J'eus l'impression d'être transpercée par l'intensité de son regard doré. Ils exprimaient tant de douceur et de tristesse. Mais je devais me tromper. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver cela pour moi ? Je me souvenais bien de l'attitude de son frère lors de notre première rencontre. Il m'avait semblé qu'il n'éprouvait qu'ennui lors de cette soirée, avec un léger dédain. Pour eux, je ne devais être qu'une fille riche de plus qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et à parader. Je devais bien avouer que ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais je n'étais pas que cela. Je voulus me mettre assise. Mais aussitôt, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Elles étaient dures et si froides, contrastant avec l'apparence de douceur qu'elles dégageaient.

- Restez allongée, mademoiselle, m'enjoignit-il.

Ou j'étais encore plus faible que je ne le supposais, ou c'était lui qui était fort… Toujours est-il que je ne pus lui résister et que je me retrouvais de nouveau allongée dans la neige froide. Bien qu'il me sembla qu'elle fut moins froide que les mains du docteur. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je le vis arracher une de ses manches, révélant un bras parfait, plus musclé que je ne l'aurai cru. Juste après, je sentis qu'il la nouait autour de mon poignet droit. Aussitôt, je dégageais mon bras et l'amenais à hauteur de mes yeux. Le docteur s'était servi de sa manche pour faire un pansement de fortune. J'en déduisis que j'avais le poignet foulé.

Le docteur Cullen poursuivit son examen. Agacée, je reposais mon bras à côté de moi. Je comprenais ce qu'il faisait, et cela m'énervait. Il essayait de m'aider, de me sauver. Mais je ne le voulais pas ! Mes jambes étaient totalement engourdies, insensibles. Une nouvelle vague de faiblesse s'empara de moi. Avec un certain plaisir, je reposais ma tête sur le sol gelé. Je remarquai que la neige était rouge près de mon visage. Elle aurait dû être blanche… Je relevai soudain la tête de quelques centimètres et contemplai le sol. La neige était imbibée de sang, de _mon sang_. Alors seulement, je sentis que quelque chose me comprimait la tête. Je tâtai mon crâne d'une main, arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le seul fait de lever une main me tirait jusque dans les côtes. Mais je devais savoir. Un tissu fin entourait ma tête. Je regardai le docteur, qui continuait à m'examiner. Sa chemise n'avait pas de manche… je compris alors d'où provenait ce qui m'enserrait le crâne.

En soupirant, je reposais ma tête sur le sol. Pourquoi donc essayait-il de me sauver ? Je me sentais si sale et, paradoxalement, si bien, si légère. J'entendis qu'il déchirait quelque chose.

- Vous allez probablement avoir un peu mal, je m'en excuse par avance, fit-il, sans perdre son ton doux et tendre. Mais il faut bander ces côtes, avant qu'elles n'endommagent plus vos poumons.

- Laissez-moi, lui demandai-je.

- Vous allez mourir si je ne fais rien.

- Laissez-moi, répétai-je.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que je désirais mourir ? Je ne voulais rien d'autre. Comment pouvait-il croire que j'avais envie de vivre, de rentrer chez moi et de faire face aux interrogations de mes parents, à la ruine de mon avenir idéal, à la perte de mes rêves ? Pourquoi n'écoutait-il donc pas ce que je lui disais ?

Il passa lentement une main sous moi et, sans effort apparent me souleva de quelques centimètres. Avant que je ne le réalise vraiment, j'étais à nouveau allongée, le torse serré dans une bande de tissu. Il me regarda à nouveau, de cette façon si étrange et intense, pendant que la torpeur reprenait ses droits sur moi.

- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Curieusement, il semblait vraiment désolé et triste pour moi. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas m'obliger à vivre ! Si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurai poussé un cri de joie !

- Vous avez un poumon percé, continua-t-il. Mais surtout, vous avez perdu bien trop de sang avant que je ne vous trouve. Si seulement j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt…

Il y avait tant de regrets dans sa voix que j'en fus attristée. J'aurai voulu lui dire que je n'étais pas triste de mourir, que j'en étais heureuse même. Comment pouvait-on vouloir vivre après ce que j'avais subi ? J'essayais de parler, mais aucun son ne voulait franchir mes lèvres. Il approcha son visage parfait du mien.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Je tentai de parler, mais je n'y parvins pas. Moi qui ne l'avais jamais aimé, je voulais à présent le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais ma mort. Une dernière bonne action, en quelque sorte. Je fis un effort pour bouger une main, ne prêtant pas garde à la douleur que cela engendrait. Sans quitter le docteur Cullen du regard, je lui pris une main et la serrai, tout en lui adressant le plus beau sourire dont je fusse capable. Il parut troublé par mon geste.

- C'est un tel gâchis, murmura-t-il, l'air peiné. Mourir de cette manière…

Soudain, je vis que son regard reprenait un certain éclat. Une brusque résolution semblait avoir remplacé sa tristesse.

- N'ayez pas peur, fit-il en se penchant sur moi.

Avec douceur, il me souleva. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je vis qu'il m'avait recouverte de son manteau. Serrée contre son torse, je fus surprise de sentir le froid qui irradiait de sa peau, comme si j'étais blottie contre de la glace. Son corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur, et j'en frissonnai. Ce n'était pas normal ! En outre, il ne semblait fournir aucun effort à me porter. Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas lourde, mais quand même. Lorsque le docteur se mit en mouvement, mon corps se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Moi qui ne sentais presque plus rien il y avait encore quelques instants, j'éprouvais à nouveau une atroce douleur. Je détournais la tête, me demandant où le docteur m'emmenait.

J'eus un hoquet de frayeur alors que je pensais qu'il marchait, il n'en était rien ! Les maisons défilaient à toute allure autour de moi ! Aussi impensable que cela puisse l'être, le docteur Cullen courrait, me tenant dans les bras, à une allure incroyable. Même sur un cheval au galop, je n'étais jamais allée aussi vite ! J'eus tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Tout à coup, j'eus l'impression de m'envoler. Mais il n'en était rien. Le docteur venait tout simplement de sauter ! Mon cerveau cessa alors de se poser des questions. Grisée par la vitesse, j'avais la sensation de voler ! Je me sentais si légère ! Cependant, la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Peut-être qu'en allant plus vite, nous allions finir par la laisser derrière nous. Si je voulais mourir, la douleur me terrifiait. Ne pouvais-je m'éteindre doucement, sans rien ressentir ?

J'étais totalement abandonnée dans les bras du docteur, n'ayant même pas la force de me tenir à lui. J'eus un sourire en songeant que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un paquet que l'on transportait quelque part. il semblait que mon cerveau était tellement endormi qu'il n'y avait plus la place pour éprouver de la peur. Que m'importait la destination, pourvu que la douleur s'arrête enfin. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait autant de temps pour mourir… Je sombrai avec délice dans l'inconscience.

Je m'éveillais une nouvelle fois. Irritée, je me demandai ce qui m'avait réveillé, ce coup-ci. J'étais allongée sur un lit moelleux et il faisait chaud. Tournant la tête, je vis que je me trouvais dans une pièce bien éclairée. Bien que j'ignorais quel était cet endroit, une chose était certaine : je n'étais pas à l'hôpital. Et encore moins chez moi. Autour de moi, rien ne m'était familier. Le docteur Cullen avait dû m'emmener chez lui, ou chez des amis à lui. Constatant que la douleur commençait à se dissiper, je plongeais à nouveau dans l'inconscience, espérant que je n'en sortirai plus.

Malheureusement, il semblait que cette nuit horrible n'était pas finie… Quelque chose d'acéré s'enfonça brusquement dans ma gorge. Je poussai un cri, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Mais la chose s'enfonça encore dans mon corps, dans mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je hurlai sous la douleur. Le docteur m'avait-il amené ici simplement pour me torturer encore ? N'avais-je donc pas assez souffert ? Les hommes étaient-ils donc tous des bourreaux ? J'eus brusquement l'impression que du feu se répandait dans mes veines. Je criai de toutes mes forces. J'avais la sensation de brûler vive. Sous l'assaut de cette douleur, je me tordais, tentant d'y échapper. Mais chaque mouvement augmentait la brûlure. Le docteur se trouvait à côté de moi et il me plaqua sur le lit, cherchant à m'immobiliser. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces. Le temps était comme suspendu. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je brûlai.

- Plus tu bouges, plus la douleur est forte.

- Tuez-moi !

- Je suis désolé, Rosalie.

- Je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi !

- Ca va passer, crois-moi.

Je me débattis encore, en hurlant. Il ne me lâcha pas. Dans un recoin de mon esprit, je me rendis compte que le feu semblait moins intense au niveau de mes épaules. Etait-ce à cause des mains fraîches du docteur, ou parce que cette partie était immobile ? Je criai encore et encore, cherchant à échapper à cette souffrance insupportable.

- Rosalie, essaie d'arrêter de bouger.

- Je brûle !

- Non, c'est juste une impression.

- Je veux mourir.

- Tu ne meurs pas.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Sur le coup, je cessai de m'agiter. Je ne mourrai pas ! Comment était-il possible de survivre à cette douleur ? Si j'avais cru que Royce et ses acolytes m'avaient fait souffrir, je revoyais en cet instant toute mon échelle de douleur. Ce que ces hommes m'avaient fait n'était rien comparé à ce que je supportais présentement.

- C'est cela. Ne bouge pas.

Il me lâcha, mais ne s'écarta pas. Un nouveau cri franchit mes lèvres, si long que j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Quoi ? grommelai-je, serrant les dents.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je t'ai amenée chez moi et tu es en train de te transformer.

- Me transformer ?

Soudain, la douleur s'accentua et je hurlai de nouveau. Lorsque la vague de chaleur recula quelque peu, je lançai un regard interrogatif à cet homme si étrangement calme. Il avait de nouveau l'air peiné.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas humain. Ma femme et Edward non plus. Nous sommes des vampires.

Il était surtout fou ! Comme si les vampires existaient ! Néanmoins, sa peau si froide… Mes réflexions s'achevèrent dans un hurlement. Il me prit la main, dans un geste apaisant.

- Je suis né vers 1640 et suis devenu ce que je suis à 23 ans. J'ai transformé Edward et Esmé il y a quelques années. Je connais la douleur que tu supportes. Nous l'avons tous enduré en nous transformant.

Pendant que je m'époumonais une nouvelle fois, je repensais à Royce et à ses amis. Tout cela était leur faute ! Si seulement ils ne m'avaient pas agressée ! C'était juré, si je m'en sortais, je les tuerai tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Je repensais à leurs visages riants, à leurs gestes immondes. Je leur ferai payer leurs actes ! Chaque souffrance, chaque cri, je le leur rendrai au centuple ! Le docteur reprit la parole et je me concentrai sur ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé. La souffrance n'est que passagère. Je t'ai mordue et tu deviens comme nous.

- Je vous en prie, tuez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas.

- S'il vous plait !

- Navré, Rosalie. Quand ce sera fini, tu n'auras plus mal, plus jamais.

- Jamais ? demandai-je, une note d'espoir ténue dans la voix.

- Tu seras immortelle. Tu garderas toujours ton apparence actuelle. Ta peau va être aussi froide et dure que la mienne. Tes yeux vont changer de couleur. Ils seront d'abord rouges, avant de devenir jaunes. Tu te nourriras exclusivement de sang.

- De sang ?

- Oui, et je m'en excuse.

- Je vais tuer…

- Ma famille et moi-même ne tuons pas d'humains, juste des animaux. Je t'apprendrai, tout ira bien, tu verras.

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance déferla, m'arrachant des cris. Si cela continuait, j'allais me casser la voix. Pendant tout le temps que je hurlai, le docteur ne me lâcha pas la main. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller bien au chaud dans mon lit. Ce devait être l'angoisse du mariage qui me faisait délirer. Oui, c'était ça ! J'avais certainement pris froid en rentrant de chez Véra et j'étais tombée malade. Mon cerveau enfiévré délirait complètement ! Pourtant, cette douleur semblait si réelle…

- Tu vas rester jeune et belle à jamais, reprit-il, me détournant de ma souffrance. Tu ne vieilliras plus. Tu seras forte, très forte. Rien ne pourra te blesser. Tu ne dormiras plus. Tu seras très rapide, également.

Je ne l'écoutai plus, envahie de nouveau par cette souffrance insoutenable. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je me débattais dans cette douleur. Des heures ? Des jours ? J'allais devenir folle ! Pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans le chaos, je me concentrai sur ma dernière soirée. Je revoyais Véra, son fils et son mari si attentionné. Je refis en pensée le trajet qui me mena vers Royce et ses amis. Je me remémorais leurs visages, leurs paroles et le moindre de leurs gestes. Je ne m'épargnais rien, jusqu'au moment où le docteur m'avait trouvée.

Je souffrais depuis si longtemps que j'avis remarqué que le docteur avait raison. La douleur était moins forte lorsque je restai le plus immobile possible. En outre, lorsque je ne criais pas, elle devenait presque supportable.

- Pardonne-moi, Rosalie, s'il te plaît.

- Je veux rentrer…

- C'est impossible. Ton ancienne vie est finie. Tu deviens l'une d'entre nous.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Je suis désolé, c'est trop tard. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. C'est un changement définitif.

Je fis mon possible pour retenir un hurlement, mais je n'y parvins pas.

- Je suis navré. Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai senti l'odeur de sang et, lorsque je suis arrivé, l'un d'eux était en train de se relever et ils sont partis. Quelques minutes plus tôt et je les aurai arrêté.

- Faites que ça s'arrête ! Je vous en prie !

- Tu as passé le plus difficile. Encore quelques heures, et ce sera fini.

- Des heures ?

- Cela fait déjà deux jours que je t'ai trouvée.

Un bruit attira mon attention, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Aussitôt, le docteur quitta mon chevet. J'entendis des éclats de voix, mais ne compris pas ce qui se disait. Qui était là ? Un nouveau cri franchit mes lèvres et, immédiatement, le docteur fut de nouveau à mes côtés. En entrouvrant les yeux, je vis deux personnes près de lui. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus de deux secondes pour les reconnaître : Esmé, la femme du docteur, et Edward, son frère. Je m'efforçais de retenir mes cris en les entendant parler.

**- A quoi as-tu pensé, Carlisle ? s'énerva Edward. Rosalie Hale ? **

La façon dont il avait dit mon nom me convainquit de me taire. Edward n'avait pas simplement prononcé mon nom, il l'avait presque craché, avec une certaine animosité. A moins que cela ne fusse du dédain. En tout cas, j'eus l'impression qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, et cela m'irrita au plus haut point. N'était-ce pas suffisant que je souffre le martyr, encore fallait-il qu'il me juge négativement ? Je m'abstins de toute parole, ayant trop peur de crier devant lui. Déjà qu'il me jugeait mal, je n'allais pas lui montrer à quel point je souffrais. Hors de question de lui faire cet honneur ! Ma fierté ranimée, je pus contenir le cri qui me montait aux lèvres.

**- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, murmura Carlisle. C'était trop horrible. Un tel gâchis.**

**- Je sais, admit Edward.**

Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Sa voix était tout simplement dédaigneuse. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour la perfection incarnée ? Que savait-il de moi ?

**- Un tel gâchis, répéta [Carlisle] en chuchotant. Il m'était impossible de l'abandonner.**

**- Naturellement, renchérit Esmé.**

**- Des gens meurent tous les jours, lui rappela Edward avec dureté. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop reconnaissable ? Les King ne manqueront pas de lancer une vaste battue pour la retrouver, ne serait-ce pour que personne n'identifie le monstre responsable de ce drame.**

Ainsi, ils savaient ! J'en éprouvai une brusque bouffée de bonheur. Ils savaient que c'était Royce King qui m'avait fait ça ! Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas contre moi qu'Edward éprouvait tant de dédain, mais peut-être contre mon ancien fiancé. Il ne me détestait pas. Si ce que le docteur avait dit était vrai, je ne pouvais plus reprendre le cours de ma vie. Ces hommes allaient s'en sortir, sans dommages. Oh non ! Je les tuerai de mes propres mains, s'il le fallait, mais ils en subiront les conséquences. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce que j'avais subi et je comptais bien me venger.

Lentement, je pris conscience que la douleur s'estompait. Mes doigts ne me brûlaient plus. Encore un peu de patience, et ce serait fini.

**- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? demanda Edward.**

**- C'est à elle de décider, soupira Carlisle. Elle souhaitera peut-être partir de son côté.**

Ces quelques mots me firent peur. Je croyais de plus en plus ce que le docteur m'avait raconté. Mon ancienne vie n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je n'étais plus humaine. J'ignorais ce qu'Edward et Esmé pensaient de moi, mais le docteur Cullen avait dit qu'il m'apprendrai ce que je devais savoir. J'étais terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée que ce ne serait peut-être pas possible. Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer seule, dans ce monde. Je détestais la solitude. Qu'allais-je faire si je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux ?

Pour ne plus songer à cela, je me concentrai sur ce que je ressentais. La douleur refluait. Déjà, elle avait quitté mes mains et mes pieds. Attentive, je suivais son retrait. Je m'obligeais à rester immobile une fois que mes bras et mes jambes furent libérés de la douleur. Elle disparut en même temps de mon cou, ma tête et mon ventre. Je pris conscience des battements forts et désespérés de mon cœur. Je retins ma respiration, affolée à l'idée qu'il pouvait cesser de battre. La douleur se concentra autour de lui. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, puis s'arrêta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Surprise, je m'aperçus que je n'éprouvais aucune gêne. Pourtant, j'aurai dû. L'absence de battements cardiaques me dérangeait quelque peu. Lentement, je relâchai l'air de mes poumons. Toujours aucun problème. Puis, j'inspirai. En même temps que l'air, une foule d'odeur emplirent mes narines. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai dessus. Une légère odeur de lavande venait des draps, mais ce n'était pas elle qui me captivait. Des parfums agréables que je n'avais jamais sentis flottaient autour de moi. Ces odeurs étaient tellement subtiles que je renonçais à mettre un mot dessus. Puis, j'ouvris les yeux. Etrangement, il me semblait que je voyais clair pour la première fois de ma vie. Je distinguais sans efforts les moindres rainures du plafond en bois au-dessus de moi, les nuances variées que faisaient naître la lumière sur celui-ci. Tournant la tête, je regardais autour de moi. La tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller, je ne distinguai pas grand-chose d'autre que le tissu blanc rehaussé de broderies rouges. Je me redressai d'un mouvement si vif que j'en fus surprise.

La pièce était petite et éclairée par deux lampes. Mis à part le lit sur lequel je me trouvais, il y avait une commode joliment laquée, deux fauteuils noirs, deux tables de chevet et une ravissante coiffeuse. Tout était propre, bien rangé. En entendant des voix provenant de la pièce attenante, je baissai les yeux, me rappelant soudain dans quelle tenue indécente le docteur Cullen m'avait trouvée. Je constatai, soulagée, que j'étais vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, toute simple, en coton. Un instant paniquée, je me demandai qui m'avait habillée, avant de me rappeler que le docteur avait une femme, et que c'était très certainement elle qui m'avait vêtue de la sorte.

Repoussant les draps qui me recouvraient, je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Quoique ma tenue fut légère, je n'éprouvais aucune sensation de froid. Tout ce que le docteur m'avait raconté me revint alors en mémoire. Je n'étais plus humaine. Je regardai mes mains, curieuse de voir si elles étaient différentes de mon souvenir. Elles étaient toujours aussi fines, mais d'une blancheur accrue. Mes ongles parfaits me semblaient légèrement translucides. Ma main droite tâta alors la gauche. Ma peau, sans défaut, était dure et souple. Ce paradoxe me fit froncer les sourcils. Alors que je me souvenais d'avoir trouvé la peau du docteur froide, je constatais que la mienne avait une température agréable. Jetant un regard vers la coiffeuse, j'étais impatiente de vérifier si j'étais toujours aussi belle qu'avant.

Mais, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me lever pour aller vérifier, j'entendis des pas venir de l'autre pièce. Me raidissant, j'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Rosalie, c'est Carlisle Cullen, fit une voix que je connaissais bien. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Ma voix me parut différente. Plus légère, plus mélodieuse qu'auparavant. Un timbre qui me plaisait énormément.

Le docteur entra, doucement. Derrière lui, se tenaient sa femme et Edward. Esmée et Carlisle s'approchèrent de quelques pas et Edward resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Si je les avais trouvé beaux lorsque j'étais humaine, je me rendis compte que j'avais été loin de la réalité. En fait, ils étaient magnifiques.

- Comment te sens-tu ? reprit Carlisle.

- Bien, étonnamment bien même.

Enfin, c'était vite dit. Une démangeaison commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de ma gorge.

- Elle commence à avoir soif, déclara Edward, l'air tendu.

- Rosalie, écoute-moi, fit Carlisle, sans s'approcher. Il faut que tu m'accordes toute ton attention. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, aussi vais-je être le plus rapide possible.

Rapidement, il me redit tout ce qu'il m'avait déjà appris lorsque je me transformais. Edward et Esmée commentèrent son discours, y apportèrent quelques précisions. Mais j'avais retenu l'essentiel. J'étais devenu un vampire, sans aucun doute possible l'absence de battements de mon cœur, mes sens plus aiguisés, ma peau froide et dure, la soif que je sentais grandir, tout cela avait enlevé tous les doutes qui pouvaient subsister. Enfin, Carlisle m'annonça que nous allions chasser, lui, Edward et moi, avant que ma soif ne devienne incontrôlable. Spontanément, Esmée se proposa pour m'aider à me préparer, comprenant instinctivement que je me sentais complètement perdue. Reconnaissante, je lui adressai le premier vrai sourire de ma nouvelle vie.

Une fois les hommes sortis, je me levai et allai devant la coiffeuse. Enfin, ce fut ce que je voulais faire. Parce que la vitesse à laquelle se fit cela me laissa quelques secondes interdite devant le meuble. Retenant ma respiration, je m'assis et observa mon reflet dans le miroir. La première chose que je remarquai, ce fut mes yeux, d'un rouge écarlate. Ils tranchaient tellement sur ma peau blanche ! Le temps que je m'y habitue, Esmée se trouvait derrière moi.

- Veux-tu que je te brosse les cheveux, pendant que tu reprends un peu tes esprits ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- J'en serai ravie.

Alors, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ma chevelure, je détaillais mon visage. Mes cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds, mais leur éclat semblait avoir changé. Je pris une mèche entre mes doigts et constatai que c'était le cas : ils étaient plus doux et soyeux qu'avant. Avec un certain plaisir, je constatai que mon visage n'avait aucun défaut. Les quelques taches de rousseur qui avaient commencé à apparaître à cause d'une exposition hasardeuse au soleil avaient disparues. Mes lèvres fines étaient un peu plus roses, ce qui les rendait plus sensuelles. Mes sourcils étaient plus fins, comme dessinés d'un coup de pinceau. J'étais encore plus belle qu'avant. J'en éprouvais une vive satisfaction.

Esmée acheva sa tâche avec une rapidité proprement stupéfiante. Ayant réuni mes cheveux en natte, elle me proposa diverses tenues pour ma première sortie. Fermant les yeux, je refusais de songer à ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, je ne pouvais ignorer la brûlure de plus en plus intense de ma gorge. Elle les disposa sur le lit et sortit. Fronçant les sourcils, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas une seule jupe ou robe. Ce n'était que des pantalons et des chemises. Moi qui n'aimait pas tellement cela. Je ne portais des pantalons que lorsque je montais à cheval. Néanmoins, cela devait convenir à notre sortie. Je ne m'imaginais pas aller chasser en longue jupe… d'un mouvement rapide, j'ôtais ma chemise de nuit. Puis, mue par un réflexe, je me tournais à nouveau vers le miroir.

Le miroir me renvoya l'image d'un corps parfait, d'une blancheur sculpturale. Avec soulagement, je vis qu'aucun bleu, aucune marque de griffure ne dépareillait ma peau. L'agression que j'avais subie ne m'avait laissée aucune trace. Ma taille fine faisait plaisir à voir, de même que mes longues jambes fuselées. Je remarquais, avec un sourire, que la légère culotte de cheval qui avait commencée à s'installer sur mes cuisses avait disparu. J'étais absolument parfaite.

Satisfaite de mon examen, je commençais à revêtir un pantalon quand un détail me frappa. Mes jambes étaient totalement glabres. Interrompant ma tâche, j'entrepris de vérifier mon corps. Mes bras et mes aisselles étaient aussi lisses que mes jambes. Les seuls poils que je possédais encore étaient mes cheveux, mes sourcils et ceux de mon bas-ventre. Souriante, je m'habillais rapidement, plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je me frottai machinalement la gorge, ressentant davantage la brûlure de la soif.

Après avoir enfilé une paire de bottes, je rejoignis les Cullen. Ils se tenaient debout, tous prêts au départ.

- Une dernière chose avant d'y aller, commença Carlisle. Tu es un nouveau-né, ce qui signifie que ta force est bien supérieure à la mienne, ou à celle d'Edward ou d'Esmée. Lorsque tu nous touches, fais-le doucement, pour ne pas nous blesser.

- D'accord. Comment faut-il faire pour…se nourrir ?

- Nous avons la chance d'habiter à l'écart, près des bois. Nous allons sortir et chercher des proies…

- Comment ? l'interrompis-je, n'ayant aucune notion de chasse.

- Nous nous servirons de notre odorat pour repérer des animaux. Ensuite, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

- Et il n'y aura pas d'humains ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Non, Edward y veillera.

- De quelle façon ?

- J'entends les pensées des gens autour de moi, répondis le jeune homme.

- Pardon ?

- J'entends tout ce que les gens pensent, répéta-t-il. Et là, je peux affirmer que ta soif t'obsède de plus en plus et qu'il serait temps d'y aller.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Carlisle.

Nous ne fîmes que quelques pas dehors que, déjà, je fus assaillie d'odeurs. Je percevais le parfum des arbres (j'ignorais jusqu'alors qu'ils puissent avoir une senteur), celui de mes compagnons (bien présent, certainement dû à de nombreux passages), celui de la neige (qui formait un tapis fin et qui ne durerait probablement pas).

Ils commencèrent à accélérer, et je les suivis sans efforts. Ce qui me surprit, n'ayant jamais été une grande sportive. Mais courir semblait tellement naturel… Je n'avais même pas besoin de penser pour sauter au-dessus des troncs renversés ou des buissons. Cela se faisait automatiquement. Carlisle menait la course, Esmée et Edward m'encadrant. Rapidement, je sentis une autre odeur, timide, presque masquée par celle de Carlisle. Mais, au fur et à mesure, cet effluve forcit. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais comme nous la suivions, j'en déduisis que c'était celle d'un animal quelconque.

- C'est un troupeau de biches, m'apprit Edward.

- Un troupeau ?

- Six bêtes, pour être précis.

- C'est beaucoup.

- Une seule ne te suffira pas, crois-moi, fit-il, m'adressant pour la première fois un sourire, quoique teinté d'une légère tristesse.

Je déglutis, m'efforçant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Une biche, cela me semblait énorme comme animal. Je n'avais jamais mangé plus d'un steak en une fois. Et là, j'apprenais qu'une bête entière n'étancherai pas la soif qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus urgente.

J'inspirai une nouvelle fois et, tout à coup, je perdis le contrôle. Tout ce qui n'était pas cette odeur n'avait plus d'importance. Ce fumet m'enivrait comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. J'avais à peine conscience de la présence des arbres autour de moi ou de celle de mes compagnons. Toutes les odeurs des bois avaient disparues, effacées par celle de mon futur repas. Ma vitesse s'accrue d'elle-même, pendant qu'un liquide presque épicé emplissait ma bouche. Que ce soit des biches n'avait plus aucune importance. Une seule pensée avait envahi mon cerveau : au bout de cette piste, il y avait de quoi apaiser ma soif.

Machinalement, je notai que Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient écartés, me laissant le passage. A moins que je ne sois plus rapide qu'eux. Seul Edward se trouvait à ma hauteur. Nous allions être les premiers sur place, bien que je ne savais absolument pas comment procéder ensuite. D'ailleurs, il se rapprocha de moi, allant presque jusqu'à me toucher.

- Ne réfléchis pas, me conseilla-t-il. Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

Eh bien, si c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire, cela ne paraissait guère compliqué. A peine cette pensée avait-elle franchi mon cerveau que je sus que nous étions presque arrivés. L'odeur était tellement présente ! Lorsque je les vis, elles étaient encore loin, si loin… Mais la brûlure de ma gorge était si forte à présent que j'étais impatiente d'y être. Sans réfléchir, je fis un saut. Bien que surprise en m'apercevant de la distance que j'avais parcouru, je suivis le conseil d'Edward et ne réfléchis pas. En plus, il était maintenant à quelques pas derrière moi. Alors, je sautai une nouvelle fois, et atterri juste à côté des biches. Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire fuir. Mes bras réagirent plus vite que mon cerveau mes mains s'emparèrent d'un animal et, sans le vouloir, lui brisèrent les côtes. Avidement, je me penchai sur la pauvre bête et plantai mes dents dans sa gorge. Comment je savais où je devais mordre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être ce fameux instinct. J'eus un gémissement involontaire lorsque le sang chaud pénétra ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Rien de ce que j'avais mangé n'avait un tel arôme. J'aspirai une première gorgée et le feu de ma gorge s'apaisa aussitôt. Je buvais le plus vite possible, espérant que cela durerait longtemps. Malheureusement, ce ne fut guère le cas. Lorsque la source fut tarie, je relevai la tête, cherchant déjà du regard où étaient passées les autres. J'en voulais encore, le brasier de ma gorge n'étant pas totalement éteint. Je vis Carlisle, Esmée et Edward, tous trois avec une biche entre les bras.

- Sers-toi de tes sens pour suivre la piste et en trouver une autre, fit Edward en se relevant. Je t'accompagne.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand j'eus l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. J'avais trouvé leur trace et, de nouveau, le liquide épicé emplit ma bouche.

- C'est ton venin, m'expliqua le jeune homme. Si tu mords un humain et que tu arrives à le laisser en vie, cela le transformera en l'un des nôtres. Mais pour le moment, il t'indique surtout à quel point tu as faim. Vas-y, je te suis.

Et une nouvelle course s'engagea dans les bois. Sans aucune difficulté, je retrouvai une seconde biche, que je vidai aussi rapidement que la première, puis une troisième. Lorsque je retirai mes dents de la gorge de la bête, je me relevai et m'appuya à un arbre, fermant les yeux. Enfin, ma gorge ne me brûlait plus. Je retrouvais des sensations, je sentais à nouveau les diverses odeurs de la forêt.

- Cela veut dire que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui, fit la voix d'Edward, près de moi. Rentrons, d'accord ?

Côte à côte, nous marchâmes dans les bois, regagnant la maison du docteur. Des questions me trottaient dans la tête, et comme la patience ne figurait pas au nombre de mes vertus, j'entrepris de les poser au jeune homme.

- Tu vas écouter encore longtemps ce que je pense ? demandai-je calmement, me sentant trop bien pour être vraiment agressive.

- J'en ai bien peur. Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Pourquoi ? On t'y oblige ?

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix. J'entends constamment les pensées des gens qui m'entourent. Et plus je connais la personne, plus ses pensées me paraissent claires. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est atténuer ma réceptivité, mais pas l'éteindre.

- Moi aussi, je pourrai faire ça ?

- Est-ce que tu entends mes pensées ?

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur lui. Mais non, je n'entendais absolument rien d'autre que le murmure du vent.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Alors tu ne pourras pas le faire. Si tu as un don, il est présent dès le début, il n'apparaît pas après un certain délai.

- Carlisle en a un ? Et Esmée ?

- Non, je suis le seul.

- Comment cela se fait ?

- Nous ne le savons pas avec certitude. Carlisle suppose juste que je devais être particulièrement sensible lorsque j'étais humain.

- C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Carlisle m'a transformé en 1918, commença-t-il, avant de me conter brièvement son histoire.

- Et lui, comment est-il devenu…ça ? demandai-je, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage.

- Il vaut mieux que tu lui poses toi-même la question, se déroba Edward, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et Esmée ?

- Même réponse que précédemment.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? C'est un secret ?

- Non. Mais avec…mes petites capacités, j'en sais toujours trop sur les gens, plus que ce qu'ils voudraient que je sache en tout cas. Je ne veux pas parler à la place de mes parents, j'aurai trop peur de dire des choses qu'ils voudraient garder pour eux.

- Donc, ce sont tes parents, murmurai-je, repensant à mon rêve d'être mère un jour.

- Pas au sens où tu l'entends, me détrompa-t-il immédiatement. Carlisle m'a mordu, et je le considère comme mon père. Il a fait la même chose avec Esmée, quelques années plus tard et je l'apprécie comme une mère.

- Pourtant, vous dites partout que c'est ton frère et elle, ta belle-sœur, remarquai-je, un peu perdue.

- C'est juste une façade pour ici. Comme nous ne vieillissons pas, nous déménageons régulièrement. Et l'histoire change également. Cela paraîtrait un peu bizarre que je sois présenté comme son fils, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, il a l'air bien trop jeune pour être déjà père d'un garçon de ton âge.

- C'est juste une comédie pour les humains, qui n'influe pas sur les sentiments que nous éprouvons les uns envers les autres.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Edward fit mon éducation. Il me parla des autres vampires, ceux qui ont les yeux rouges (comme les miens pour le moment), de la particularité de sa famille (de _notre_ famille), des règles en vigueur dans la communautés des vampires, de ce qu'il advenait à ceux qui les enfreignaient. Je me sentis légèrement idiote lorsque, me souvenant de ce que j'avais lu sur les vampires, je lui posais des questions sur ce qui pouvait nous détruire. A ma grande surprise, il rit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et cela me fit sourire. Je découvris qu'à part un vampire, rien ne pouvait me tuer. Et lorsque j'insistai à propos du soleil, il me dit que ce n'était pas un problème, mais que nous ne devions pas nous faire voir des humains sous un rayon de soleil. J'étais perplexe, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet interdit. Il m'assura que, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, je le comprendrais très vite. Etrangement, toutes les informations qu'il me donnait trouvaient un écho en moi et je me souvins que le docteur Cullen m'en avait déjà parlé lors de ma transformation. Mais à ce moment-là, je souffrais bien trop pour rester attentive à tout ce qu'il m'inculquait.

Parvenus près de notre maison, je me sentais nettement moins idiote. Espérant avoir retenu quelques informations de cette longue conversation, j'entrepris d'essayer de me souvenir du début. Je fus proprement ébahie en découvrant que je me rappelais chaque mot, chaque mimique, chaque inflexion de voix.

- A partir de maintenant, tu n'oublieras plus rien, assura Edward. Sauf en ce qui concerne ta vie humaine.

- Comment cela ?

- Tout ce qui date d'avant ta transformation va devenir de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à ce que tu l'oublies. Alors, si tu veux te rappeler de quelque chose, si tu veux conserver des souvenirs de cette époque, tu dois y repenser dès maintenant, afin de les graver dans ta nouvelle mémoire. Mais je te préviens, l'exercice peut s'avérer difficile et plus le temps passera, plus il sera ardu jusqu'à devenir impossible.

- Carlisle me l'a déjà dit. Je vais le faire au plus vite alors, tant que tout est encore frais dans ma mémoire.

- Lorsque tu t'y attelleras, préviens-moi, sollicita-t-il. Comme cela, je m'éloignerai suffisamment pour ne pas intercepter tes pensées.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Normal, je dirais plutôt. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être un intrus indésirable dans le cerveau des gens.

Je m'aperçue que nous nous trouvions déjà devant la maison. Je n'avais absolument pas fait attention au temps, occupée comme je l'étais à discuter et à en apprendre plus sur ma nouvelle condition. Tout en poussant la porte, je me fis la réflexion que le passé d'Edward était riche en enseignement. Surtout lorsque je songeais à ce qu'il m'avait dit de la période où il avait quitté Carlisle et Esmée. Cela affermit ma résolution de ne pas toucher aux humains et, même si cela était a priori moins bon, de me contenter de sang animal. Après tout, si je ne buvais que cela, je ne saurai jamais ce que je ratais, et la tentation serait certainement moins grande.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, un seul regard me suffit pour voir que Carlisle et Esmée étaient en train de discuter sur le divan. Cette dernière se leva et vint à notre rencontre. Pendant qu'elle avançait vers nous, je surpris le regard interrogatif que posait Carlisle sur Edward, qui lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, à peine perceptible. Drôle de façon de faire des messes basses ! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher que, déjà, Esmée se tenait devant moi.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette première chasse ?

- Fort intéressante, répondis-je, poliment.

- As-tu suffisamment mangé ?

- Oui. Je ne pourrai rien avaler de plus pour l'instant.

- C'est parfait, ma chérie. Que désires-tu faire de ta journée ? Elle s'annonce pluvieuse à souhait.

- En vérité, j'apprécierai de pouvoir aller chercher quelques affaires, sollicitai-je. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans celles-ci.

- Il ne serait pas prudent d'aller faire un tour en ville, tu serais bien vite reconnue.

- Sans compter que tu aurais du mal à te retenir face à tous ces humains, renchérit Carlisle.

- Donc, je ne peux rien faire, soupirai-je. Je suis bloquée ici.

Je savais que c'était puéril, mais je voulais vraiment des habits qui m'agréaient. Dire que j'avais été comblée jusqu'alors et, maintenant, j'étais privée de tout. Je commençais à prendre pleinement conscience de mon état : je n'appartenais plus à la société que j'avais connue, et il m'était impossible d'y retourner. Jamais plus je ne reverrai Véra, ni mes parents ou mes amis. Je ne danserai plus au milieu d'une foule de soupirants. D'ailleurs, verrai-je un autre homme, mis à part Edward ? Cela étant dit, son attitude me déconcertait. Il ne semblait pas plus s'intéresser à moins que lorsque j'étais humaine. Etait-ce moi qui avais un problème ? Mais non, je me souvenais parfaitement de mon reflet dans le miroir : j'étais encore plus belle qu'avant.

Je devais vraiment faire pitié à mes hôtes, car ils se regardèrent de façon fort éloquente et murmurèrent rapidement quelques brèves phrases.

- As-tu une idée précise de ce que tu voudrais ? s'enquit Carlile.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Ici, à Rochester ?

- Je sais même dans quelle boutique, puisqu'il semblerait que je ne puisse aller faire un tour chez moi.

- Effectivement, cela est exclu, confirma-t-il. Pense bien à ce que tu souhaites et ensuite, Edward et moi irons faire des emplettes.

- Oh merci ! m'exclamai-je, ravie.

Arborant mon plus beau sourire, je songeais aux tenues que j'avais vues il y avait quelques jours. Edward plissa les yeux, l'air très concentré.

- C'est bon ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- J'ai tout dans la tête, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, fit Carlisle.

- Merci beaucoup de ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Tu fais partie de la famille à présent, déclara-t-il.

- Si je peux abuser, il est une chose que j'aimerai récupérer. Ce n'est pas chez mes parents, m'empressai-je de préciser devant le regard consterné d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Carlisle.

- Ma robe de mariée. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais j'aimerai beaucoup l'avoir. Elle a été faite spécialement pour moi, sur mesure, plaidai-je. Même si je n'aurai plus l'occasion de la porter, j'aimerais l'avoir avec moi. Elle se trouve…

- Je vois où, m'interrompit Edward.

- Je ne peux rien te certifier, fit Carlisle quelque peu réprobateur, mais nous verrons, bien que je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, Esmée voulut savoir ce que je souhaitais faire. D'un côté, j'ignorais encore tout de mes nouvelles capacités et souhaitais les explorer. D'un autre côté, Edward n'étant pas là, je pouvais également trier mes souvenirs et choisir ceux que je voulais conserver. Enfin, étant seule avec Esmée, j'avais également la possibilité d'en apprendre davantage sur elle. Il me fallut une seconde pour me décider. Respectueusement, je lui répondis que je voulais me souvenir de certaines choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La facilité et la simplicité avec laquelle elle accéda à ma requête me surprit. Avec une bonne volonté que j'étais loin de posséder, elle gagna la pièce d'à côté et je l'entendis fredonner. Dans le même temps, des odeurs de peinture me parvinrent et me firent sourire. J'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'elle pouvait peindre, mais j'avais plus urgent à faire.

Assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, je fermai les yeux et m'efforçai de me souvenir. Je me concentrais d'abord sur ma mère, sa façon de rire en renversant la tête en arrière, celle qu'elle avait de jouer du piano et quelques moments de complicité entre elle et moi. Je me souvins des moments heureux passés avec mes frères et mon père, de sorties à cheval. Puis, mon premier bal Véra et sa famille si agréable. Cela me conduisit forcément à ma dernière soirée en tant que mortelle. En serrant les dents de colère, je voulus me remémorer ce qui m'était arrivé et là, j'ouvris les yeux de surprise. Si toutes les autres images qui me revenaient en mémoire me paraissaient un peu floues, presque fanées, celles de mon agression étaient d'une netteté incroyable. Je n'eus pas besoin d'explication pour me rendre compte que ce souvenir-là était déjà immortalisé. J'y avais pensé si fort pendant ma transformation qu'il s'était imprimé de lui-même.

Une fois l'exercice achevé, je me sentie un peu vidée. Le trop plein de nouveautés et d'émotions, sans doute. Me levant, je rejoignis Esmée. Entendre une histoire me ferait certainement du bien. En voyant le tableau sur lequel elle travaillait, je fus quelque peu déçue. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je supposais que le sujet serait quelque chose de plus incroyable, de moins humain. Mais non. En fait, avec une perfection inouïe, elle reproduisait un tableau de Degas, _l'Etoile ou la danseuse sur scène_. Elle s'arrêta dès que je franchit la porte et se tourna vers moi avec un tel sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Après l'avoir complimenté sur sa reproduction, je lui demandais, avec un peu de timidité et presque surprise de ma propre audace, si elle voulait bien me raconter son histoire.


End file.
